


What is Our Love

by Random_ideas_happen



Series: Defining our Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because some how those all apply, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, I Don't Even Know, I can't even say it's fluffy because, In a way, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sex Talk, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: Some how: "We need to talk."Leads to: “Hey, I was sixteen at the time. I’ve matured since then.”Leads to: “Right, and my Dad eats healthy when I’m not looking.”And ends with: “Hey, don’t Star Wars me!”Lydia and Stiles have a much longer conversation than this but if Stiles were summing it up this would be accurate. Probably.





	What is Our Love

Stiles was headed out of the apartment to start his car when Lydia called him from the living room.

“Stiles, can you come here a moment.”

“Can it wait hun, I need to make sure Roscoe starts up. I’m going to have to head out soon if I’m going to beat the snow that’s predicted.”

“Stiles,” Lydia said in that tone that meant obey before I have to raise my voice.

Stiles slipped off his boots and jacket and headed into the living room.

“Yes my red-headed goddess?” He asked flopping onto the couch opposite of his first love.

“We need to talk.”

“That never leads to good conversation. Did I do something? Is it my starfish sleeping? The rambling? The long distance relationship? Roscoe? Cause I couldn’t leave her again, Scott doesn’t use her to her full capacity. Wait is it because of Scott? I can tell him to stop calling so late. He forgets about the time difference sometimes. Well, for that matter, so do I. Luckily Malia’s hard sleeper in the morning. Is this the breakup talk?”

Lydia had learned to just let Stiles ramble until he needed to breathe, “It could be depending on how our discussion goes. And before you start theorizing more it’s not about you or me but us.”

“What are you getting at?”

Lydia leaned in to place a hand on Stiles, “How long have we been together?”

“Like you don’t know. Wait did I miss an anniversary?”

“No, just answer the question Stiles.”

“One year, four months, two weeks, and six days.”

“Alright, and in that time how often have we had sex?”

Stiles wished he could answer that question with something better than, “Does trying count because if so, like twenty-five times not counting the attempts at phone sex,” Lydia gave him a pointed look, “Attempts in which we both agreed never to mention again.”

Lydia sighed, “That’s part of my point. We’ve tried so many times but for one reason or another we can never finish or it’s too embarrassing to ever speak of again. And I don’t want you to think that the lack of sex is the issue here. If anything it’s a side reaction because Stiles, I love you. I love being in a relationship with you and if it one of us just genuinely did not want sex then I wouldn’t be bringing this up.”

“I see where you’re going with this,” Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair, “You saw me this morning didn’t you?”

“Hard to miss my boyfriend actually doing a load of laundry when you normally treat it like it’s a disease, especially when you do it at five in the morning.”

Stiles blushed, “I’m sorry, I –”

“Don’t apologize,” Stiles opened his mouth again, but Lydia shushed him with a well-manicured nail on his lips, “I mean it. Also, I know it didn’t feature me and that this wasn’t the first time.”

Stiles looked at her suspiciously, “Did your banshee powers get an upgrade and you not tell me?”

“No, but you do talk in your sleep.”

Stiles blush returned tenfold before he rushed, “It doesn’t mean anything. I love you. My subconscious just has kinks I wasn’t aware of.”

Lydia smiled and patted his knee, “Stiles, I know you’re faithful, but to be honest you’re subconscious isn’t the only not on board with our relationship.”

“What?”

It was now Lydia’s turn to blush, “I dream about Daunte.”

“The TA in your Comp Sci class? The one who’s developing firmware for Apple? The possible hell hound that is smart and ripped? That Daunte?”

“Yes.”

“You said I had nothing to worry about and to stop having a jealous streak a mile wide!”

“Which is still true, and will remain true if we continue our relationship after this discussion. However, this problem is a two way street as we have already established.”

Stiles flailed, “What we’ve established is you have the hots for another guy who is actually obtainable.”

“So do you!”

“Mine’s not exactly obtainable!” Stiles huffed as he stood. He looked at Lydia with her ‘I’m right face’ before he turned away to pace around the coffee table. “Besides, I feel bad even thinking about him that way. He deserves better. He shouldn’t be a sex object for my libido.”

“Like I wasn’t at some point.”

“Hey, I was sixteen at the time. I’ve matured since then.”

“So you haven’t wanted me sexually since you were sixteen?”

That gave Stiles pause in his pacing and he turned to gape at her.

Lydia shook her head and stood only to lead Stiles back to the coach. Once they were both seated again Lydia took hold of Stiles hands and looked him in the eyes, “Stiles I love you and I know you love me, but who do you contact first after a long day.”

Stiles looked away because he hadn’t realized until now, when the person he thought he loved romantically made him see it, that his romantic emotions had shifted to someone else.

Lydia gently made Stiles face her again he owed her answer, for that matter he owed himself an answer, “It’s Derek. I call or text him first about anything that happens in my day, even the inane stuff.”

“You have the stupidest grin on your face every time he texts you back too,” Lydia smiled sadly, “and despite what you may think he sees you the same way. And I don’t mean as a sex object because I know that’s not how you see him.”

Stiles snorted, “Right, as if he sees me as anything more than a spastic little brother.”

“Stiles, you are the only one he talks to if there isn’t a life or death situation and that includes his actual sister and Scott.”

“Lydia, even if that’s true I’m with you.”

“And I love your loyalty, and your humor, and your brain, and definitely your cooking. But after all of this don’t you see that our love may not be the type of love we thought it was?”

Honestly, after all the evidence given to him Stiles may have to admit defeat. It was just hard because he had loved Lydia for so long that he thought she was it for him. He thought he fully understood his feelings for her. Only she was right. He loved her deeply and he would give his life for his redheaded goddess, but he wasn’t _in_ love with her.

He slumped back into the cushions and Lydia followed by snuggling into his side.

Stiles made lazy patterns on her arm as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo, “So, are we breaking up?”

“I think it’s best for both of us. Possibly the three of us.”

Stiles laughed, “Actually it’s more like the six of us.”

“Where are you getting the other two?”

“Our parents, they tried to date once, but Beacon Hill craziness got in the way, and then we were dating.”

“Would that be too weird?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask Scott.”

Lydia laughed, “That’s true.”

“Are we still going to their wedding together?”

Lydia gave that some thought “I’m one of Melissa’s bride’s maids and you’re practically her second son. We received two invitations so if things change in six months, we don’t have to but we can.”

“Well, even if I’m right and you’re wrong about Derek. He’ll still be there. He’s Chris’s Best Man.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“He told me yesterday.”

Lydia sat up and looked at Stiles, “I’m definitely not wrong and you better ask him out.”

Stiles shrugged. Lydia whacked him, “All right, all right but if he says no you better make me triple chocolate brownies and buy me ice cream”

“Fine,” she made herself comfortable on his chest again.

They sat in silence for a while, “So, Daunte, tall, spiky hair, brawny, and a supernatural creature.”

“What’s your point?”

“I think you have a type, although this time at least he has a brain too.”

“Stiles!”

“Then again Parish definitely has a brain.”

“There was never anything with Jordan.”

“Right, and my Dad eats healthy when I’m not looking.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Go start your jeep.”

As Stiles put his boots and jacket back on he realized he just broke up with his girlfriend, but he wasn’t heartbroken. In fact, he felt lighter in a way and if that wasn’t a sign that this was the right choice he didn’t know what was. Besides that he still had one of his closest friends and confidants so in the end he wasn’t truly losing anything.

“Hey, Lyds!”

“What?”

“I’ll always love you!”

“I know!”

“Hey, don’t Star Wars me!”

“The car Stiles, potential snow, get going.”

Stiles smiled and did as he was told.


End file.
